It's Not Fair
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: She always made leaving so difficult. SoraxKairi.


**A/N: **Yay! My first kingdom hearts one shot! XD I love soraxkairi lots, so I figured I'd write a one shot. Especially since the only kingdom hearts fan fic I have is mostly RikuxNamine. And who knows, I just might write a RoxasxNamine fanfic later too. I'm finally going to beat the second kingdom hearts game soon! I know, I'm a loser cuz I haven't beaten it yet but I'm close! I just beat that guy with blue hair… Anyways, like I said, Sora and kairi is my favorite couple so I figured I owed it to them to write a one shot about them! By the way, the first part of this fic I spent re-capping their reunion in the second game. It was sweet, but I re wrote it my way: D enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **spare me…

**DEDICATED TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! **

IT'S NOT FAIR

Sora and Kairi had just reunited after a whole year! Sora was shocked at how much Kairi had changed: she was more beautiful than ever. But overall, he was just glad she was alright.

When he had been told by everyone in twighlight town that organization 13 had kidnapped her, his heart nearly stopped. But here she was, right in front of him. There was nothing more he could possibly wish for.

"You are different Kairi." Sora started, "But I'm just glad you're here!"

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Kairi informed.

-There was a pause-

Sora looked away for a moment, "I'm sorry." Sora felt incredibly guilty for making Kairi wait so long. But what she did next shocked him.

In an instant, her arms were tightly wrapped around him. She missed him so much.

"This is real…" She whispered. It almost seemed like a dream, Sora was actually there! She hadn't seen him in so long…

Sora just stood there for a moment, his hands still out at his sides as he took a moment to realize what just happened. Had she really missed him that much?

He sighed guiltily, then closed his eyes and hugged her back firmly. He liked the extra warmth. He also liked the way she smelt: strawberries. It was the same way she smelt when they were kids on the Island. How was she capable of smelling so good?

In the background, goofy was covering his mouth gasping while Donald tapped his foot and crossed his feathery arms. Just as they suspected, or… As goofy would say, 'twitterpaited'

As Sora and kairi continued to hug, Ansem sighed and made a door of darkness to walk away in, but quickly was stopped by Sora.

"Wait, Ansem!" Sora pulled away from Kairi and placed his hand on her shoulder while shifting his gaze to Ansem, "I mean, Xehanort's heartless…"

Ansem stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sora as he continued.

"I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But…" he paused for a moment to look back at Kairi, "But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that…Thanks."

"Riku! Don't go!" Kairi ran up to Ansem and grabbed his had before he could leave.

"Huh?" Donald, goofy, and Sora all gasped at once.

"Kairi, what did you just say?" Sora focused on her as she looked back at him and he waited for an answer.

"Riku," She repeated, distress filling her voice as she looked back up at Ansem.

"I'm no one – just a cast away from the darkness." Ansem looked away from her, avoiding her gaze.

She looked back at Sora again, "Sora, come here. Say something to him." She pleaded.

Sora tilted his head in confusion before walking up to her.

Kairi smiled, then grabbed Sora's hand and placed it on top of Ansems hand.

She smiled at Sora sweetly, "Close your eyes."

Sora nodded then looked at Ansem and slowly closed his eyes.

When he closed his eyes, he could see Riku across from him. The same Riku he grew up with. His best friend…

He opened his eyes again. Could it really be? He gave out a small gasp as he looked back at Ansem, or Riku. He felt tears build up in his eyes.

"Riku…" Sora collapsed to the ground, "It's Riku. Riku's here…"

Tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks.

"C'mon Sora. You've got to pull it together." Riku looked down at him.

Sora looked back up at Riku as tears continued to fall, "I looked everywhere for you!"

"I didn't want you to find me."

Sora gasped.

Goofy suddenly turned to Donald and said, "But it was him that was helpn' us, wasn't it?" Goofy waved his finger around, "Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku." Donald nodded his head as if to agree.

Sora pulled himself to his feet again as Riku began to talk.

"I was starting to worry you guys were never gonna catch on." Riku started, "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

Donald stomped his foot, "What do you mean by that!" he quacked.

"Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora looked at Riku, demanding a reply.

"I told you, "Riku looked away again, "I didn't want to be found." He held his hands in front of his face, "Not like this… I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With… Xehanort's heartless- when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness I had to become Ansem myself."

"Does that mean… You can't change back?" Sora looked at him with a worried expression.

"This battle isn't over." Riku started, "And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

"Then… Let's finish it." Determination filled Sora's eyes as he held his hand up in a fist, "You're still Riku, no matter what!"

Donald and goofy nodded, and Kairi smiled sweetly.

"So how bout it? Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!" Sora looked back at Donald and Goofy and smiled.

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Donald cheered.

Sora and Riku nodded, and then they all headed off in the direction of the next battle.

Then Riku stopped for a moment, causing Sora to stop and look back at him.

"What?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

Riku walked up next to Sora and pointed at Kairi, who was currently proudly marching off in the direction of the next battle, "Someone's gotta tell her she can't come."

Sora sighed, "Yeah, I guess…"

"You've got five minutes," Riku told, "I'll be waiting just around the corner with Donald and Goofy."

Sora nodded, and then watched as Riku left with his silly friends until they disappeared around the corner.

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora quickly walked up to her, placing him hand on her shoulder.

She turned to face him, "What is it, Sora?"

"You-" Sora waited a moment before continuing, "You should stay here and wait for us to come back." He quickly said, looking away from her and waiting for her reply.

"What!" Kairi leaned over and looked up into his deep blue eyes, "I can't come?"

"I don't want you getting hurt…" he told, trying to avoid her gaze.

"That's not fair!" Kairi whined, "I can fight too!"

"Look, Kairi…" Sora looked back at her as her eyes caught him. "If you got hurt, or worse, there'd never be a day that I'd forgive myself."

"So that's how it is?" Kairi made a face and put her hands on her hips, "You're allowed to risk your life and I can't?"

"Kairi…" Sora stepped a bit closer and lightly placed his hand on the side of her cheek, "Please don't make this harder for me."

Kairi felt tears build up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks, "Sora…" She closed her eyes as tears continued to fall, "I'd just be getting in your way again, huh?"

"No, it's nothing like that…" Kairi opened her eyes again as Sora took a step closer and caressed her cheek with his thumb, also whipping away her tears, "You've got it all wrong."

"Then what is it? Why can't I help?" Kairi looked deeply into his understanding blue eyes.

"You can't come because…" Sora grabbed her hand with the hand that wasn't caressing her cheek, "Because…I love you."

Kairi's eyes widened as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him than she'd ever been before, and pressed his lips tenderly against hers.

She closed her eyes as he closed his and responded as soon as she realized her was actually kissing her, it was **NO **dream. This **_was _**real.

She wrapped her free arm around his neck, only to bring her closer to him as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

Her lips slowly moved with his in a sweet, loving rhythm. He sighed gratefully against her lips. Not only did she smell of strawberries, she tasted of them too.

"SORA!" Donald hollered from a distance, "Hurry up!"

To Kairi's dismay, Sora slowly pulled away and caught his breath for a moment as his forehead leaned against hers.

"Stay here…" Sora whispered, his lips just barely brushing against hers as he talked.

"Alright…" Kairi leaned in one more time for one more short kiss.

Sora smiled against her lips, "I'll be back as soon as I can to get you, I promise."

"Sora…" Kairi whispered against his lips as they continued to kiss lightly.

"Yes, Kairi?" Sora wrapped both his arms around her slip figure.

"I love you too." She admitted, at the same time running her fingers through his spiky hair.

THE END!

**A/N: **Yay for fluffiness! Sorry if re-capping what actually happened in the game took too long. I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it! XD my friend Kim called me mean for ending it there! But I had to end it somewhere! Anyways, if you review, I'll try my very hardest to write back! Buh-bye!


End file.
